Doctor Who and the roaches
by KG Knightley
Summary: Find out about the adventure with the roaches !


Doctor Who

We stepped in to the tardis the whirling sound started once again .I had a feeling a gut feeling an adventure is on its way ! My stomach started churning as we took off in the tardis .I looked at the doctor and said to him am I your new companion then ? After it said companion it stuck in my mind like apple skin getting stuck in between your teeth . Yeah I suppose one of many he said whilst he was fiddling and turning some leavers ( as normal ) . My 2nd adventure with the doctor interesting I thought . Delia Dom as the doctors companion it suits me I thought . We are here ! The doctor shouted with enfusiasam . I stepped out the door half expecting to be home again but in the back of my mind I knew I wouldn't be home for a while I don't know how long but a fair bit I thought . The cold air hit me as I stepped out and yet I knew I was in WW2 . A piercing siren screeched through my ears everyone was running the doctor grabbed my hand and led through a maze of houses and rubble , in to a tin house well an air raid shelter I sat next to a middle aged woman fighting to control her kids , then she turned to me and said are you alright love ? Yes , yes thank you I knew that aksent I stuttered we are home Manchester my home Is Manchester but in WW2 I thought I recognised this place from somewhere .The doctor turned to me and said look at Sherlock over there . There was a small wave of chuckles swept the crowd in the air raid shelter . The doctors humour wasn't the best but made me laugh until I cried on some occasions rare occasions

After a good hour the screeching stopped and the distant cries sounded on the background . We walked out the air raid shelter to find the air filled with smoke and houses crumbled in to rubble but as we got closer we realised there was a red gloopey red liquid covering everywhere in sight . A young woman ran up to me and the doctor and the red gloop was burning her skin , almost eating it . Before we knew it the red gloop was eating the city .The doctor led me around to the city centre .My heart was racing as I dodged the gloop I was petrified . Ah ha here we are the doctor shouted with almost joy . I looked in front of me and there was a big gigantic whole .I went to have a look how deep it was but then to my surprise there all that was there was bright red roaches the doctor shouted to me with almost fear in his voice get away from there quick he took me by the hand and led me in to a cave of rubble not to far away from the whole . These red roaches squirt there eggs onto your skin they take 1.3 seconds to hatch you can't see them individually with the naked eye but all you see is red gloop the doctor said precisely .We need water to flush them off the planet before they eat the population of the world , he continued . We need to find a fire hose mmmmmm….he sounded almost desperate .I looked to the ground and saw a sign it was crushed but I could make out what it said fire station 3 miles east .

Jump in the tardis the doctor said, I thought that we could walk there no the doctor started it will take far to long this mission we only have a very small time limit he trembled . But you read my mind that is amazing ! I was startled . We took off in the tardis and landed quickly we stepped out the door to find half a fire station it had been bombed . Right lets get digging the doctor started . My hands grabbed the rubble and threw it behind me , my hand went in again for some more rubble when I came across a long red hose pipe , doctor , doctor ! I shouted with joy . Brilliant he said with a beaming smile on his face . We stepped

back in to the tardis and headed to the big whole .We soon landed and started to connect everything together .The doctor had a huge tap hidden in his tardis then I realised it was a water hydrant . After everything was sorted we started to flush out the roaches . A huge flood of water flushed through the U.K and soon it travelled throughout the world . And yet me and the doctor had completed another mission . We stepped in to the tardis and headed in to the unknown .


End file.
